


Guardian Angel

by Lunahras



Series: Angelic Fascination [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fate is Meddlesome, Gen, Hallucinations, Maybe - Freeform, and totally ships it, let the boy assassin be free, possibly, questionable sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunahras/pseuds/Lunahras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon had a guardian angel, with brilliant, non-existent wings and an overwhelming will to protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of sequel-ish to Angel, but not really (which is why i made it a different one-shot). also less drama, more fluff.  
> also there's now a russian translation available by the same lovely person who translated Angel: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5077334

Gon had a guardian angel.

Oh he had not recognized him as such until a certain event, years after their first meeting, sure. But he knew.

See, fate had intertwined their lives so intricately that they couldn't go long in separation before meeting again. If one didn't seek the other out, dubious coincidence would bring them together. And every time, Gon saw them.

Killua's wings.

They had started as a mere trail of small, frail feathers that followed his best friend, the visualized possibility of what could be. But then, after fleeing his family to go with his friend instead, they had finally taken form. The form of tiny, white wings.

The form of freedom.

And they grew. Oh how they grew. Stronger, faster, bigger, they always grew and ceased to be merely his escape from the chains that had once held him down. Instead, they were a shield.

To protect his friends.

To protect his sister.

To protect everything that he held dear.

He saw them again and again, could almost feel the soft feathers ghosting over his skin, and every time they left him breathless. The small, red stains on the tips had never bothered him, they just made the sight more surreal.

Killua's wings were white, brilliant, beautiful – and only Gon could see them.

He had asked about them once, only to be met with confusion and bewilderment. Perhaps Killua himself hadn't quite acknowledged that his heart wasn't as icy as he had been taught it should be. Or perhaps he simply did not know himself that well yet.

Honestly, how could you overlook such a strong love that it took the shape of wings? He certainly couldn't.

So he might be assuming things, but this angel that somehow kept crossing paths with him at fate's whims, this guardian that had saved him more than once and in more than one way...

There was no other explanation, really.

Killua was his guardian angel.


End file.
